


That's What Gods Fight For

by Janusa



Series: Erotes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec!Eros, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Isabelle!Harmonia, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus!Himeros, camille is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Magnus and Alec are figuring out their feelings.Everything is beautiful and peaceful for a moment. Then Camille reappears, and Magnus realizes he can't open to someone before the wounds of the past heal.Past has come to bite Magnus in the ass. Now, how is he supposed to tell Alec that he had stolen from his family?





	That's What Gods Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be less than 2k. It's obvious that I failed.  
> All the kudos to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix), my beta and organizer of Spring Fling.  
> \-----  
> -This is the second part of a series. This will probably make more sense if you read the other first.  
> -It's said in different stories that Himeros and Eros are siblings or twins but this is fanfiction and I say that's not true, just people gossiping and they don't know shit. (Me in the first part)  
> -The Necklace of Harmonia is a "real" thing.

I can say with great certainty

and absolute honesty

that I did not know

what love was

until I knew

what love was not.

 

P.T. Berkey

Magnus had never expected to become friends with Aphrodite’s offsprings. Isabelle was delightful but they were never close enough to be considered friends. And Alec? Well, he had already told that story.

Still, here he was, sat on her temple and feeling as at ease as he could possibly be. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Spring had just arrived; there was something he loved about this season, how trees and flowers started to blossom. The rebirth.

Or maybe it had to do as well with the man crouching a few feet away from him in front of a little girl.

Little Madzie, the girl Alec had saved from the woods and was now his archery’s pupil.

It wasn’t like Magnus had a reason to be here, but neither he had a reason to _not_ be here, and if he was honest with himself, the sight was quite pleasant.

Alexander in his full glory, bow, and arrow in hand.

Madzie aimed to the target, not right in the center but close enough to consider it a triumph since the most of the arrows were scattered all around the place. If Magnus hadn't been immortal he would have feared for his life.

Madzie screamed in joy and ran towards Alec and jumped up at him, Alec caught her and lifted her into the air. “That was amazing, Madzie.”

Madzie hung from Alec's neck and turned her head to look at Magnus. “Magnus!” She said, her voice full of excitement.

“Yes, sweet pea. You'll be a great archer if you keep like that. You have a great teacher.”

Madzie's mother called her inside to eat. The mother, a young, beautiful woman with the same brown rich skin of her daughter was used to the presence of the gods and grateful of their attentions.

Magnus thought she would tell everybody about her daughter being the protegée of the God of Love, humans liked to brag about that kind of things but the woman didn’t nor her husband and that spoke about the kind of people they were.

“Bye, little Madzie.” said Magnus, waving his hand. Madzie’s mother just bowed at them with her head and closed the door of the wooden hut.

Alec was carving some arrows, completely absorbed in the task while Magnus laid on the grass beside him, using his arms a pillow and enjoying the peace of the woods and the twitter of birds.

They were merely hanging out; spending time together had become a routine that Magnus quite enjoyed.

There were some nymphs running in the woods, playing to hide and seek amongst the trees. They ran free and naked in their ethereal beauty. One nymph passed in front of them, her long red hair covered her breasts, when her eyes crossed with Magnus she winked at him and kept running. In another time Magnus would have probably winked back, nymphs were incredibly talented in love affairs but Magnus could only notice her obvious beauty and it made him feel nothing.

Alec rolled his eyes. “They couldn’t be more obvious.”

“What?” asked, genuinely intrigued.

“The Nymphs. They should just jump to you, that would be more subtle.” There was a little quirk in Alec’s mouth. He was frowning, although if it was in concentration or something else Magnus wasn’t sure but he wanted to touch the frown and smooth it with his hand.

So he did.

Alec lifted his head and looked straight into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus wondered if there will come a day in which those eyes didn’t make him weak on the knees, everytime his eyes focused on Alec’s Magnus wouldn’t blink, far too entranced in the bronzes, emerald and honey in them. The sunlight coming from among the leaves of the trees made them shine.

“Oh, dear Alexander. You are prettier when you are not frowning.” Magnus smiled and caressed Alec’s cheek. “Far prettier than any nymph.”

Alec’s eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, Magnus ran his index finger from the line of his jaw to those plump, pink lips.

Magnus had dreamed of those lips all over his body, wrapped against his member or sucking sucking his neck, working in his pulse point to leave a mark there but he had also had different dreams, less ardent dreams that caused warmth spread in his chest rather than his groin. Dreams in which Alec laughed out loud or dreams where they were in a forest, just like this one and Alec rested on his chest, asleep with soft snores and his lips parted, murmuring Magnus’ name in his slumber.

“Beautiful.” Magnus whispered and Alec’s eyelashes fluttered and brushed his cheekbones, his gaze dropping and focused in Magnus’ lips.

Alec’s breath hitched in his throat, their faces were so close that all Magnus had to do was lean in and his lips would touch Alec’s.

The tense silences were more common as well as yearning glances. Or at least they were yearning from Magnus’ side. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him feel like this. Alec’s touches, set him on fire even when they weren’t on purpose.

Sometimes their arms would touch while they were walking besides the other.

Alec wasn’t someone effusive and for that Magnus treasured the times he initiated physical contact. A pat on the shoulder, a squeeze on his forearm or a brush of their hands.

Magnus was more open in that aspect but he didn’t want to impose himself onto Alec.

They leaned in more, just a breath separated their faces now. Their foreheads were touching, the most minimal movement and their lips would too. Even their breaths were one.

Magnus didn’t know what was stopping him, he never doubted. Especially when it was clear Alec wanted it too if he didn’t, he would pull apart. Then why couldn’t take a leap of faith? A leap to Alec.

He heard Alec sigh and saw him close his eyes. Then a hand was running up his arm. Magnus didn’t notice until that moment, how long had they been in silence? It felt like hours. It was hard to tell, hard to focus on anything with Alec’s hand touching him.

“You are so hard to read, Magnus.” murmured Alec and their lips skimmed.

Magnus’ body shivered but it was all that it was capable of doing. He seemed to have become hard as a rock and his mind was diffuse. It took him a couple of seconds to register Alec’s words. Alec’s hand, the one that wasn’t caressing his arm cupped his face. Magnus' eyes fluttered closed. The touch was so gentle, careful.

It reminded him of when Alec held his bow, took the hand of little Madzie or braided Isabelle’s hair. In other words, when Alec touched things, in the case of his bow and people he held close to his heart. The realization of being one of those people was too much to handle. Alec deserved better, better than him, better than someone who was incapable of loving him like he deserved.

Not because Magnus didn’t want to, his heart hadn’t wanted something so strongly in centuries he knew that at the moment he decided it would be so easy to fall for Alec. One part of him had already fallen.

But how could Magnus love him like he deserved if he himself didn’t know what it was to be loved?

Alec’s fingers roamed from Magnus’ cheekbone to his jaw. Oh, Alexander didn’t know what he was doing to him.

“Sometimes I see it in your eyes, that you want me.” Alec made a pause and pulled away. Magnus’ mind screamed _NO,_ was the signal he needed to know that this battle was lost. Although, if Magnus was being honest with himself, the outcome would always be the same. “Others, it seems like my sole presence disturbs you.”

It was hard to look Alec right in the eye, he couldn’t deny that accusation. It was true. He had been fighting to keep his heart at bay, but the last thing he wanted Alec to think was that he was causing him a woe of any kind.

“Alexander, you have brought me nothing but happiness to my life.” assured him Magnus, cupping Alec’s face between his hands. “And maybe one or two headaches.”

Alec chuckled. “I could say the same about you, but Magnus, talk to me.”

“I talk to you.”

Alec deadpanned.

“I want you, Magnus.” This time is Magnus’ turn to be speechless. Those were words he had dreamed to listen but never thought they would be more than that. “I can see you want me too but something is stopping you.”

“Dear, love has not been as present in my life as it has been in my job.” Magnus fingers sprawled in Alec’s nape, playing with the short and soft locks there. “I’m afraid I’m not good for you.”

Alec shook his head. “In moments of doubt, you have been the one telling me to follow my gut. This doesn’t have to be complicated. Do you want me?

“I do but…” Magnus started to say.

“Do you want to kiss me? Alec asked in a lower tone.

Magnus eyes locked with Alec’s. “For everything I believe in, there is nothing I want more.”

“Then prove it… and kiss me.”

It was like if a spell had been broken. The resolve he had lost coming back to him. When Alec leaned in with his eyes closed and rested his hand on Magnus’ chest, right over his heart, it became too easy.

Magnus’ grip on Alec got tighter and hauled him by the neck. He smashed their mouths together with so much force that they fall to the ground.

They both laughed, some of the seriousness of the situation now gone. But Magnus couldn’t stop looking Alec, the way the corners of his eyes wrinkled and how his eyes looked clearer under the light coming through the branches of the trees.

Magnus leaned in again and kissed Alec. This time the kiss was soft, without any hurry. Alec’s lips parted for him and his hands went to Magnus’ back and pressed him closer to him. Magnus’ tongue slid between Alec’s lips and Magnus, more than hearing him gasp, _felt_ it. And what a sweet torture that was. Magnus restrained himself of running his hands up and down Alec’s body, of caressing those long and muscular legs that were caging Magnus’ hips. However, Alec was making things difficult for him. Alec moved his hips in a way that caused the most delicious friction between them. Magnus groaned and Alec repeated the action, once and twice.

Magnus pulled apart, he was halfway hard and if they didn’t stop now, he doubted he’d do it later. “Darling, wait.” he murmured, with his lips still on Alec’s.

Alec’s breath was heavy but he managed to answer. “What happened?” he got on his elbows and frowned. “Did I do… something bad? You didn’t like it?”

“Alexander.” Magnus looked at Alec right in the eyes and then to his erection and back at Alec. “What do you think that means?”

“Oh.” Alec blushed scratched his cheek. “Then?”

“We just kissed for the first time. I think that we should maybe take things a little slower?” Magnus asked Alec.

Magnus probably would never admit this to anyone but asking that to Alec took him the courage of a life. So many people had wanted Magnus but never beyond his body, beyond the pleasures he could offer them. What if he rushed things and lost Alec?

Maybe he was being naive but something in his heart told him that Alec was different. The tender look in Alec’s eyes was proof of that.

“I would like that.” he said and pecked Magnus on the lips.

Magnus was trying to convince himself that this wasn’t love, _not yet_.

There are people you expect to never see again and there are people you _hope_ to never see again.

For Magnus, Camille was part of both groups.

It had been more than a century since he had last seen her; reason enough for Magnus to stand petrified in his place when he laid eyes on her.

Magnus’ ears buzzed. This had to be some kind of dream. A nightmare.

Camille, Queen of DuMort appeared in front of him in the temple, one hundred and fifty-two years after she broke his heart.

“Long time, dear. Have you missed me?”

He couldn’t speak, didn’t know what to say. What do you say to someone who broke your heart into pieces and left stepping on what was left of it?

Fortunately, Camille always had enough words for both of them. “Cat got your tongue?” she walked towards him, her burgundy gown dragging on the floor. Dangerous and gorgeous, those words always described her well.

A part of him wished Alec would come and take him away. Another part of him hoped she would never lay her eyes on him. She ruined everything she touched.

But he knew Alec wouldn’t come. In fact, he wouldn’t be around for some days. Both of them had work to do, after all. Magnus still went to the temple, though, out of habit. It had become sort of _their_ place. That only made Camille’s presence in the temple worse.

She stopped a few inches away from him and ran a long nail along his jawline. Magnus stepped back out of instinct. “What are you doing here, Camille?”

Camille smiled and tilted her head, choosing her words. “I need something.”

That part didn’t surprise him. It did in a time, when he thought she loved him. When she made him believe she loved him. She needed something then too. “No. Whatever you are planning I won’t help you this time.”

“Oh, Magnus. Are you still mad?” she laughed out loud. “That man meant nothing to me. He’s been dead for decades now.”

Magnus bit his tongue, repressing a scream. Instead, he tried to speak calmly. “If he meant so little, why did you leave me for him?” _did I mean even less?_

He didn’t expect an answer but it was liberating to say the words after keeping them for so long inside his chest.

Camille sat on a bench, even from her position she seemed the taller person in the place. “I was surprised when I heard I could find you here.” she said crossing her legs in a casual gesture. “Seems like you have become _close_ to Eros. That’s… interesting, does he know what you did?”

“Say what you came to say and then leave. I don’t have time for your games, Camille.”

Camille narrowed her eyes. Magnus made a mistake, he had reacted and she noticed it.

“There's a King that has been causing me troubles. Fortunately for me, he's incredibly in love with his wife. If you could change her affections, maybe he’ll understand, he shouldn’t have gotten in my way.”

This time was Magnus’ turn to laugh, and his was humorless and bitter. “What made you think I would be part of this?”

She raised her eyebrows. “Our past, your feelings for me and your new little friend.”

“Leave Alec out of this.”

“Oh, his name is Alec?” her smile became predatory. Gods’ names were something extremely important. They weren’t something they confided to just anyone. “Short for something?”

Magnus bit his tongue. Camille had the ability to rile him and when that happened Magnus was sloppy. He could watch the gears moving in her head, looking for the use of this new information. All Magnus could hope for was that Camille stayed far away from Alec.

Humans called them one way but their names, their _real_ names were special, almost mystical and secret. You could summon a god by knowing their name or in some cases gain a favor.

In the end, they were there to serve humans, even when it may seem the opposite.

Camille stood up and walked past him, caressing his arm. “I’ll give you some time to think about it. You know where to find me when you are ready.”

The last time he had seen her, she looked exactly like right now. Cunning, beautiful and eternally young. The latter was Magnus’ fault.

****

There was a necklace.

A beautiful piece with two like snakes coiling around her bearer’s neck, merging at the mouths and tails. However, it was not only the beauty of the jewel what made people desire it.

The Necklace of Harmonia, was said, gave eternal youth and beauty to their bearer. It was called that for one reason; it belonged to Harmonia, Alec’s sister. Or it _had_ belonged to Alec’s sister, now it hung from Camille’s neck.

Magnus knew what he needed to do, but how was he supposed to tell Alec that he had stolen from his family? Family was everything to Alec and what they had was so new and fragile. No, he couldn’t let Camille reach him. She would change the story in a way that will make look Magnus as some kind of vicious and filthy burglar.

He had to tell Alec the truth.

Magnus paced from one extreme of the room to the other. Why now, when he was finally happy again, why did she have to reappear?

He was beyond nervous, panicking would be a more accurate description.

“Are you looking for my brother?” Asked a voice that Magnus would have given everything to not listen.

“Isabelle!”

He straightened his back and cleared his throat. “Yes, have you seen him?”

“I think he went to check something on the temple that this king built for him.” she wiggled her eyebrows, looking for a reaction from Magnus.

Magnus would have made a remark if he hadn’t been so worried about other matters.

“Well, since he’s not here. I guess I’ll come back another day, then.”

“Wow, so you start all lovey-dovey with my brother and suddenly you won’t talk me anymore? Nice, Magnus.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin up.

“Sorry, Isabelle. It’s not that. I’ve got something to do, I have… issues to sort out.”

Magnus had given barely given a step when Isabelle said:

“Are these _issues_ somehow related to jewelry?” Magnus turned, his body was so rigid that he could have easily passed by a marble sculpture. Isabelle arched a perfect eyebrow and he just stood there dead silent. “More specifically, are these issues related to _my_ jewelry?

Isabelle tilted her head, waiting for an answer. Damn it. She knew.

Magnus had prepared an explanation but he never expected for Alec or Isabelle to already know what he had done.

“Is-Isabelle… About the necklace…” he stuttered. Magnus never stuttered. “What happened… was th—”

The goddess lifted a hand and shook her head, her long raven waves flowing smoothly.

“Magnus, you don’t need to explain anything.”

“No Isabelle. I think I have to.”

“Well, if you think you need to let’s take a seat. I feel like this will be a long story.”

Magnus nodded.

For Magnus to explain why he had stolen the necklace he had to explain first his story with Camille. He had met Camille around a century and a half ago in a festival that had been more like a festival of decadence, with multiples orgies (although, maybe he omitted this part).

She was, she still is, a queen and that had caught Magnus’ attention since the moment he laid his eyes on her.

Camille was beautiful, powerful and confident, she didn’t give a shit about what others thought about her, especially when she considered them as inferiors. Magnus was so captivated that didn’t leave her side for the time the festival lasted and neither after that. He neglected some of his duties and did whatever Camille asked him to do. He thought he was in love, even worse, he thought that she loved him.

Yes, Camille was beautiful, powerful and intelligent but she could only do so much as a mortal. She could be young and strong now and along with her other attributes that made her unstoppable, she gained kingdoms thanks to her guile and if Magnus tipped the balance, just slightly, in her favor… it was all for love. When Camille asked him to rob the Necklace of Harmonia Magnus doubted. Although, how could he fight Camille, when her argument was that if she had the necklace then they could be together for eternity?

They were in love, once she had the necklace nothing and no one would tear them apart. Not even time.

Eternity had seemed the solution. With Camille by his side, he would never be alone again. No more heartbreaks, no more painful goodbyes.

“And I stole it… so we could be together.”

It seemed too good to be true and it had been. Camille taught that immortality had never been the problem. She was never willing to give him her love nor her life.  Either mortal or immortal.

Today, Magnus wondered how could he be so stupid, so naive. No one loved the God of Unrequited Love, the God of Lust. He was wanted, desired but never loved.

Isabelle sighed and put her hand over his. “I didn’t want that necklace anyway. It’s a doom, that’s why I kept it hidden.”

“I thought it was one more of the myths or one you told to keep away thieves.”

Yes, Magnus had heard that the bearer would live a life of misery and misfortune but looking at Camille, he doubted the veracity of the myth.

“If that would have been the case it didn’t work very well.

“Still, it was yours and I stole it from you.”

“I don’t blame you for it, Magnus. Love makes people do strange things.” her smile was soft and her eyes kind, Magnus felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. “Not even we are an exception.”

In the moment that Isabelle said _love_ the image of Alec smiling at him appeared in his mind. Magnus’ eyes widened because it was just too obvious. How had he not realize it before?

All the times he said to himself that he wasn’t in love was only him trying to deny the obvious. _He was in love with Alec._

Magnus dropped his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks and the smile spreading through his face. He felt conflicted and happy at this new discovery.

His voice came softer than intended when he said. “Yes, it does.”

Magnus loved Alec. He never expected that knowledge would give him the courage to give the final step and confront Camille.

Camille had ruined him once, she wouldn’t do it twice.

He hadn’t put a foot in the palace in a long time. It looked the same and completely different at the same time. Magnus remembered the time he passed most of his days in here with Camille and sometimes without her, though waiting for her.

She was sat on her golden throne, proud and tall like an almighty goddess. “I was wondering when would you come, Magnus. To be honest, it took longer than I expected.”

Camille didn’t doubt he would come, she didn’t have a reason to do. Magnus always came back to her.

But she was wrong, Magnus wasn’t coming back to her. This was the end.

“I just came to tell you I won’t be part of whatever you are planning.” Magnus said with a confidence he didn’t feel. “And I regret ever helping you. This is it, Camille.”

“Oh, Magnus, Magnus.” she sang, standing up and walking towards him. “You’ll always come back to me...because you love me.”

“No.” he shook his head. “I _loved_ you, or I think I did. However toxic and misguided as it was, I think you loved me too, but now I know that love is not meant to cause you pain or make you doubt.”

She threw her head back and let out a laugh. “Love? What could you know about love?”

She walked around him, like a predator evaluating their prey. “You know of lust and desire but what do you actually know of love?” Camille snorted, which was rather improper of her, considering she was usually all about finesse. “Please, Magnus… you wouldn’t know what to do with love even if it slapped you in the face.”

Magnus clenched his jaw, showing nothing in his face. Camille would exploit whatever he gave her.

“Wait, or maybe…” she dragged the word in her tongue. “you think you have found it.”

She took a step closer to him and ran a long, sharp nail along his arm. The touch made him shiver, uncomfortable.

“Don’t play yourself, dear. All you have, all you will always have, in the end, is me. You tend to forget you are the god of unrequited love.”

“I know more about love than you ever will.”

“Maybe but is it worth it, Magnus? The pain?” she looked him in the eye. “Have you already forgotten it?”

Magnus stood straighter and lifted his chin up he wasn’t giving Camille any chance to keep manipulating him, he had wasted more years than he should in this sick mind game she liked to play. He wouldn’t let her enter his head.

“No, Camille. I haven’t but there are some people that are worth the pain and you are not one of them.”

This wasn’t _because of_ Alexander, it wasn’t _for_ Alexander. It was for himself, the other man helped him, listened to him, he just… was there and Magnus mused, maybe that’s what he had needed all this time. Just someone to be there for him without expecting anything in return.

Magnus could only be sure of one thing; Alec was worth it.

Even if there was pain to come, even if in the end Alec wasn’t the one and this didn’t work. Just one kiss and Magnus already knew this was a sentiment to bring up and down kingdoms for, or maybe it was all Alec.

Magnus felt lighter, he had confronted Camille and talk things out with Isabelle. His smile faded. He hoped Alec was as comprehensive as his sister.

Alec returned two days later. Magnus met him at the temple, at this point any other place for them to meet felt weird. Alec smiled as soon as he saw him and went to kiss him on the lips as a greeting, Magnus sighed, content by the mere touch. “I missed you.” muttered Alec against his lips.

Magnus smile was so big that his cheeks hurt. “I missed you too.” he ran his hand over Alec’s chest, he marveled at the strong muscles flexing under his touch. Just a fine cloth divided their skins. _Not now_. Magnus needed to focus, not fantasize about Alec’s exquisite body naked. “We need to talk, Alexander.”

Alec stiffened. “About us?”

Magnus realized that his dead serious expression could probably give Alec the wrong idea so he quickly clarified. “No, no about us. Well, it’s related to us in a certain way but—”

“Magnus, just say it.”

Magnus took a deep breath, he could do this. “It has to do with Isabelle… and Camille.”

Now Alec’s face mirrored his. Alec knew who Camille was or, at least he had an idea. Enough to know that her name meant problems.

“Should we sit then?” Alec asked and all Magnus could do was nod in response.

He explained to Alec about the necklace and why he had stolen it but for that he had to explain as well his story with Camille. It was hard but he didn’t want to start things wrong with Alec. No secrets, and especially not secrets that could come back to bite you in the future.

He was prepared for Alec’s fury and one yell or two, or one those stares that could pierce you because of their intensity. What Magnus didn’t predict, on any of his scenarios, was Alec hugging him.

When Magnus finished talking, he looked at Alec. Magnus tried to not squirm on his place, Alec’s face was unreadable and then, Alec pushed him against his chest.

Magnus sank on the embrace. In Alec’s arms he felt protected and loved more than desired. Magnus thought he knew how love felt like but right now, in the arms of Love himself a tear fell from Magnus’ eye and more followed the first. They weren’t tears of sorrow, they were tears of relief.

“This is between you and my sister but I appreciate you telling me.” Alec’s fingers buried in Magnus’ hair and massaged his scalp.

Magnus’ soul felt calmer as Alec’s grip around his body tighter. He remembered then one of his conversations with Cat, his loyal confidant and friend.

 _“You are in love. What does love look like?”_ Magnus asked.

 _“Like all I’ve ever lost come back to me.”_ Cat had answered.

Magnus thought it was an exaggeration at the time. Now he understood her.

Isabelle knew she didn't need to do this. There was the possibility of her brother and Magnus getting mad at her. They could think she was meddling in their relationship but it was something that needed to be done.

Someone needed to put that woman in her place.

Isabelle entered the palace, chin up and taller than anyone in the place. They stood in front of her when she made it to the front doors. A glance was all that took for them to move.

When Isabelle reached the woman she supposed was Camille, a great feeling for pleasure, and a little pride overtook her as the woman seemed unable to hide her surprise.

“A little bird told me you have something that is mine.”

She had always been one for dramatic entrances and went always right to the point.

“You can keep it, though. I don't care about it.” she walked around the place as if it belonged to her. Something that made Camille unnerve if the twitch in her jaw meant anything. “But… if, and only if, you leave Magnus once and for all.”

Camille stood straighter and a smile appeared on her face. This was a subject in which she thought had the control.

“Me? But he’s the one who always comes to me. Like a loyal dog comes back to its master, no matter how many times kicks it out.”

Isabelle had tried to play polite but this woman was insulting Magnus and she was having none of it.

“Don’t act so presumptuous. You are nothing more than a Queen that just happens to have a gods’ relic. _My_ relic.”

Camille smiled sweetly. “That just gives me even more credit. Don’t you think?”

Isabelle gritted her teeth, she couldn’t lose her temper. No, she had to keep a cool head if she wanted to get anything out from this… _person._

“I don't know you, I don't care about you or what could happen to you. I care about Magnus and my brother.”Isabelle narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to Camille “No more tricks or traps. Your paths shall never cross again. You have kept my relic for quite a time. How many years?”

“More than a hundred years.” said Camille with a proud expression.

“It’s mine, Camille, if I haven’t retrieve it’s because I haven’t wanted to do so.” it was Isabelle's turn to smile. “The moment I want it back, I _will_ have it back.”

She walked to the throne raised in the hall and sat on it. “Do you know what would happen to you, Camille? To this youth, to this beautiful exterior if I decided to do that?”

She got no answer, just a furious glare that held no importance.

“Each one of those hundred years will fall onto your mortal body. Even if you get to survive it, which seems unlikely, what a sight of the Great Queen Camille of DuMort would that be!”

“You are lying.”

“Why don't you test it? Please, do.” She invited. “You know, this necklace was a gift from one of my parents’ enemies. He gave it to me on my wedding day as a revenge against them. Yes, it gives you many things, but it also takes things away. Happiness, love. You are powerful Camille but are you happy?”

Camille didn't say a word. It wasn't that she didn't have anything left to say, but more so because she didn't know how to face Isabelle.

“So don’t forget who _you_ are and never, never forget who _I_ am _._ ”

Alec spotted at his sister, reading a book by the lake. He went to sit by her side, just enjoying the quietness of the morning and her company. Being with Izzy was as natural as breathing for him.

“Are you going to ask me now or wait until I finish this chapter?” she asked without raising her sight from the book in her hands.

Alec put his feet in the water, the fresh water was a balm for the heat of the day. He couldn't remember the last time Spring days had been this hot.

“You can finish the chapter.” he said.

Izzy closed her book with a thump, and to face him in his peripheral vision.

“No, I'm good. Speak.” she left the book over her legs and Alec started playing with the cover.

“I heard a certain Queen abandoned the city.” when his look crossed with his sister's, she couldn't keep a straight face, an astute smile appeared on her face. “Izzy.” Alec chastised, not really meaning it but it was his duty as the big brother. “You didn’t  and shouldn’t have done that.”

She shrugged with a shoulder.

“She stole from me.”

He deadpanned. “I doubt that’s why you went.”

“It’s very much related.”

Alec shook his head and chuckled. “You never changed.”

“No one mess with my family.” Isabelle huffed and flipped her hair over a shoulder. “Now, enough talking about me. How’s everything going between you and Magnus?

“Good.” Alec smiled to himself. “More than good actually.”

“That’s great news.” she smiled but Alec noticed a tense edge on her posture. “I have not-so-great news for you, brother.”

Alec squinted, few things made his sister uncomfortable or worry. Izzy made a pause, for the sake of dramatics and then continued. “Someone told mom about you and Magnus… she wants to see you. Both.”

He had been holding his breath until that moment. “Well, this will be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> The part in italics (Cat and Magnus conversation) is a quote by Nayyirah Waheed.


End file.
